


Carry On

by MakingPoetry



Series: Albtraum [2]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingPoetry/pseuds/MakingPoetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler’s having nightmares and everyone needs a little comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry On

He had the same nightmare every night now. Every night when he closed his eyes, when he finally managed to fall asleep, he dreamed of Reid dying. The only thing that was different was the _how_. Each time it was something different but equally horrible, something that made him whimper and thrash about in his sleep. Invariably, either Caleb or Pogue woke him up with soothing words or a soothing touch or some combination of the two. They had taken to sleeping all together in Caleb’s bed since Reid’s death, for protection, for comfort, so that none of them would have to be alone at night.

Tonight was no different. The nightmares started up and Tyler began to whimper in his sleep. Before too long, cool fingers swept against his cheek, soothing lips pressed against his forehead.

“Shhh, it’s alright,” a soft voice whispered in his ear.

Tyler whined in the back of his throat, not opening his eyes yet.

“It’s alright.” Fingers curled around the back of his neck, gentle but firm.

He fought back tears, swallowing hard.

“He’s the lucky one.” The voice turned cruel and Tyler tensed up, his stomach clenching. “Can’t hurt him anymore, but _you_. It’s nowhere close to over for _you_.”

His eyes snapped open and he recoiled at the sight of Chase so close in front of him. His horror was met with a nasty grin.

Somewhere, someone was screaming.

A hand on his shoulder shook him awake and Tyler suddenly realized that it was _him_ who was screaming. He startled awake, trying to pull away, but only collided with Pogue behind him. It was Caleb’s concerned face in front of him now, no longer Chase, and Tyler fought to catch his breath.

“It’s alright, baby boy, s’alright.”

Caleb ran a hand through Tyler’s hair, pulling him close. The younger boy resisted for a moment, still panicking, but then gave in, burying his face against Caleb’s chest. Warm arms wrapped around him, holding him close as he shook, and Pogue rubbed his back.

Tyler didn’t tell them about this nightmare.

~

Sometimes it took a deeper kind of comfort though, one that they all needed and not just Tyler. It didn’t feel wrong, even though with someone else it would have. Reid wouldn’t have minded this; he would have understood, probably even joined in. Caleb and Pogue didn’t seem to mind including Tyler either, despite how jealous they could both get. This was different than being with other people.

Tyler was comfortably cocooned in warmth, with Caleb at his back and Pogue in front of him. Caleb had one leg curled under Tyler’s, an arm around him and one hand on his hip, fingers biting into his skin to hold him steady while he thrust into him, the slow drag and roll of his hips leaving Tyler breathless. Not that he wouldn’t have been breathless otherwise with the way that Pogue was kissing him or the way that he was jerking him off. Caleb groaned in his ear, breath sending shivers across Tyler’s skin before teeth scraped against his neck. The only thing that he could do was hold onto Pogue, one hand in his long hair, the other gripping his shoulder.

“Fuck, baby boy,” Caleb groaned, voice low and rough and the kind of _needing_ that Tyler had never heard before, “So good.”

They hadn’t spoken much this whole time, had communicated mostly through looks and touches and Tyler couldn’t _see_ Caleb’s face, but he could hear how much he needed this-how much they _all_ needed this.

Pogue released his mouth for a moment so that they could both get some air, hand still sliding and jerking, thumb grazing over the head of Tyler’s cock. The younger boy moaned, arching his hips against Pogue’s hand as much as he could. Caleb followed his movement, hips thrusting harder and quicker, cock sliding home each time. Tyler wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. He closed his eyes tightly, biting down on his bottom lip. Pogue cupped the side of his jaw in one hand, brushing his thumb over Tyler’s mouth. In response, he caught Pogue’s thumb between his teeth instead, pressing his tongue against it and sucking it into his mouth. The older boy groaned softly, pumping Tyler’s dick hard and fast, making him whine and jerk his hips into Pogue’s touch. It only took a few more strokes before Tyler lost it, biting down just a little too hard on Pogue’s thumb, leaving marks, and his back arched as he came.

Caleb inhaled sharply, moaning against Tyler’s ear as the boy clenched around him. He gripped Tyler’s hip tighter, hard enough to leave bruises, and his thrusts lost their rhythm, becoming sharp and erratic until he came inside of Tyler. Tyler’s nails scratched against Pogue’s scalp and shoulder as Pogue continued to jerk him off until Tyler was spent and whimpering. Then Pogue eased off, brushing his fingers soothingly against Tyler’s jaw before pulling his hand away, replacing it instead with his mouth. He nipped along the youngest Son’s jaw, kissing him on the lips and quieting him even as Tyler made soft little noises.

Behind him, Caleb pressed kisses against his neck and shoulder, gently rubbing his hip. Tyler leaned his head back against Caleb’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Compared to how he had been before, he was warm and relaxed and ready to just curl up and sleep now. Pogue, though, had other intentions. After Caleb had pulled out, Pogue eased Tyler to the side, climbing over him to get to Caleb. Tyler wasn’t offended at essentially being pushed away; of the three of them, Pogue had received the least attention, after all.

This way he got to watch Caleb and Pogue, which was something he would have normally felt guilty about, but not after what they’d just done. So instead of feeling guilty, Tyler was mesmerized watching Caleb and Pogue kissing, Pogue sliding two slick fingers into him. The sounds that Caleb made were…well, for lack of a better word, _hot_. He’d never seen them like this before, the two of them together.

Caleb looked over and caught him staring. The youngest Son flushed, averting his eyes-not guilty but still shy, apparently-but Caleb smiled, curling a hand around the back of his neck and pulling him closer to kiss him. It was a kiss that Tyler returned, opening to Caleb’s tongue even as the older boy moaned while Pogue worked on stretching him, one hand around his cock. Tyler drew back soon enough to watch what was happening, Caleb’s hand falling away from his neck, fingers twisting in the sheets instead.

He was silent as he watched his two best friends, as Pogue replaced his fingers with his cock. Caleb stopped paying attention to Tyler then, his focus on Pogue instead. He couldn’t make out the quiet things that Pogue murmured in Caleb’s ear, but whatever it was, the older of them groaned and nodded. Tyler watched the way that Pogue moved as he thrust and rolled his hips, the way that Caleb arched underneath of him. They were beautiful together.

~

Later, after the three of them were sated and sleepy, they lay together in a tangle of limbs, with Tyler in the middle once more. It wasn’t just because he felt safest that way, but because they _all_ felt safest like that. Tyler was protected, both from real, physical threats and the things that plagued his nightmares.

Not even bothering to try and stifle a yawn, the youngest rolled over onto his side facing Pogue and snuggled against him. Caleb curled around him from behind, warm and strong and protective.

They had already lost one brother; they wouldn’t lose another.


End file.
